


Sarah Jane: Here and Now

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Sarah Jane reflects.<br/>Disclaimer: Despite my given name, I own nothing of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Jane: Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cascadewaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadewaters/gifts).



You have a life, she thinks, you have a life and you've lived it. You don't regret any of it, ever, not any little bit. Not working with U.N.I.T., nor anything that happened after. Not traveling with the Doctor, either of him. Oh, you knew meeting that man - that Time Lord, that he was trouble. You knew you'd be swept off your feet, you'd be changed in some inexplicable ways (you hoped for the better), that you'd be...different when you finally came home from your travels.

You were. You know you'd changed. But the Earth hadn't. It was still the same, still the same wars, still the same politics. All the things you thought, maybe, would have changed, but it hadn't. 

You changed, but the world was still stuck in the bad, cold days. 

But you could still do something, even if it seemed like it was so very little. You're one voice, shouting in a wilderness. So you have to make that voice count. 

You do your best. You live your life. You do what you can, you live, you grow, you try to help others live and grow, too, to understand how amazing everything is. You raise a son, a beautiful son, and try to help him make his way through this thing called life, try to be a good example, to guide him on a path of joy, not darkness. 

And then, he steps back into your life - him, the Doctor, just for an instant. Barely a ripple in time. But maybe, that's what all makes it worthwhile. Maybe, now, the days won't be so cold. 

And you can take some hope that there are good things out there for your son to experience. Even if they aren't traveling with Time Lords.


End file.
